


What’s in your closet?

by KPOPMILK



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Park Chanyeol, BoyxBoy, Dom/sub, EXO - Freeform, Eventual relationship, Gay, Innocent!Chanyeol, Kinky, Love, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Sehun - Freeform, Sex, Soft Sehun, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Oh Sehun, boyxboyxboy, gagging, mysterious baekhyun, ohsehun, polyamory exo, really intense sex, relationship, sehunxchanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPOPMILK/pseuds/KPOPMILK
Summary: Chanyeol should have never gone into Baekhyun’s closet. But then again he never would have met Sehun. And their lives would be very different. . .





	1. Closet

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOO! I just want o say my grammar might seem a bit simple or repetitive in this so I’m sorry but I was sweating writing this I can just imagine a cold faced Baek staring down at Chan who has a dildo in his mouth lol.

“So what are they?” Chanyeol asks curiously as his roommate runs his fingers along strange tassel like objects, similar to whips. Surely, they aren’t whips. What would whips be doing in Baekhyun’s closet? Chanyeol asks himself, watching intently as Baekhyun’s incredibly slender fingers run along the leather fabric, as if he’s admiring the object. 

“They’re called floggers.” Baekhyun says proudly, bringing out a small black one from off of a hook, pushing it gently into Chanyeol’s own fingers, watching them curl shakily around the coiled leather. Chanyeol’s tongue pokes out of his petite mouth as he examines the object as if it’s a fallen star. Baekhyun almost wants to chuckle at the simplistic innocence of the lanky boy. 

Baekhyun blows at a strand of his silver hair, still watching as Chanyeol’s shaking hands drop the object on the bed like an excited child waiting to get more toys. The way he handles Baekhyun’s items makes the latter coo; Chanyeol is so scared that he’ll break something. 

“What does it do?” Chanyeol questions, his low voice whiny and high-pitched due to curiosity and focus. After receiving nothing but a small sigh from the shorter of the two, Chanyeol turns around to see a smirk on Baekhyun’s delicately chiselled face. He gulps. 

“It hurts people. As much as I want. Until they’re begging for it.” Baekhyun leans forward, his slender frame emitting a radiation of heat from him onto Chanyeol, who’s mouth is open in utter shock. People beg for pain? Isn’t that torture? Is Baekhyun evil? Chanyeol fails to meet Baekhyun’s eyes as a million thoughts plague his intelligent mind. Chanyeol has always been bright, but so innocently unaware at the same time. 

“B-but—Why is it in your closet?” Chanyeol ponders. Baekhyun was expecting a curse, or even a question related to the whole pain thing. But no, yet again, Chanyeol amazes him. The boy is clearly phased, but he can only ask that question? The entire ordeal makes Baekhyun want to cackle at the over-sized puppy he calls his roommate. 

“Because as much as I want to things like this can’t be put on display. Not everyone likes them.” Baekhyun hangs the clogger back up, touching the box underneath carefully. There are so many things in there that would shock Chanyeol even more than a simple flogger. So much more to scare him into submission — willingly, of course. 

Baekhyun had always liked Chanyeol. The minute that the tall boy knocked on his doorstep announcing himself as the new tenant of their now shared apartment. He was so shy at first, but his personality easily shone through. He only wore enormous clothing—big, concealing things like hoodies. He had about a million stuffed animals, in fact, Chanyeol still has them now. He shared the same passion for online gaming as Baekhyun, and so the two spent endless nights gaming and wasting away. Although there was a size difference, Chanyeol acted as the child most of the time. Baekhyun got used to it. Most days Chanyeol will attempt to assist him in things like washing up, but Chanyeol adds too much or too little washing up liquid, and the apartment building suddenly had to call a repair-man. 

“B-but you said people beg for it?” Chanyeol is now sitting cross-legged on Baekhyun’s bed, wondering how the scene ever unfolded in the first place. It was all his fault. Baekhyun had asked him to fetch a spare t-shirt, but instead Chanyeol had discovered a whole new world of pleasure and pain. 

“Some do and some don’t. It’s a lifestyle and a choice.” Baekhyun comes even closer, so that he’s lying next to Chanyeol, who’s perched himself happily beneath the bed covers, ruining Baekhyun’s freshly made bed. Neither party is bothered to care. Chanyeol is so invested in what else is inside the closet and Baekhyun is simply in love. 

“But how do you know if you want to beg for it like you said?” Chanyeol’s hoodie sinks all the way between his crossed legs, making him fiddle with the small of his pocket as both boys sit in complete silence. Baekhyun doesn’t know how to answer without tainting Chanyeol, but he fears he’s already done enough of that. 

“You just know. It feels really good, all tingly and strange, but still good. And then when you actually do it, you aren’t disgusted. It’s just, fun.” Baekhyun knows Chanyeol isn’t innocent. Well, he is. But he knows how intercourse works, he just doesn’t know that there’s more to it than simple vanilla. 

“Can you show me?” Chanyeol’s question sounds so simple to answer. And it should be. Baekhyun wants so badly to say yes, to praise and caress and love Chanyeol but at the same time attach him to a leash and make him wear stockings and fuck him sideways—but he can’t. Because he loves Chanyeol too much. He respects him enough to know that he wouldn’t know what he’s getting himself into. So he’ll just stick to his clients for now. 

“Maybe another time, yeah Chan?” Baekhyun looks over at the big puppy who’s already pouting in a foetal position, looking more than displeased. “Is this only for the people you bring home?” By that Chanyeol is referring to Baekhyun’s clients. 

“Yes.” 

Reluctantly accepting, Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun as he always does and leaves the room. It happened on the first day, which is when Baekhyun discovered that Chanyeol was a cuddler. He would cling onto Baekhyun and accept it as something normal to do. That’s another reason why Baekhyun loves the boy. He’s not self aware at all, but makes it look so cute. 

 

Chanyeol can’t help but listen in one night whilst Baekhyun is with one of his special people. He always told Chanyeol to play loud music or try and focus on something else, and so he did. But tonight, Chanyeol was too intrigued not to listen from the kitchen. Thankfully, their apartment was one of the highest up, so there was much more hspace for him to roam around and act less suspicious should Baekhyun come out for anything. 

When Chanyeol tip-toes to the door, he expects nothing but a small amount of moaning and maybe some creaking from the bed, but he feels so stupid for being so dense when he hears shouting, even cursing, and someone—crying? 

“Shut the fuck up you worthless slut.” 

“Yes sir—aah”

Chanyeol could only cover his mouth as he thought of the horrors going on inside! He wanted to put a stop to it! He didn’t think it was right, not even if it was Baekhyun. No one should be called a slut. Chanyeol was so close to opening the door, slaps and cracks and all sorts of wounds invading his ears, but a part of him couldn’t help but listen. He weirdly started to fantasise it being himself. Baekhyun using those flogger thingies on him. . . 

Unfortunately for Chanyeol, the sounds had long ended. But he didn’t seem to notice or care, too indulged in his thoughts to notice the two people, one of them being Baekhyun, standing there with shocked expressions on their faces. He wants to say something, but the other boy starts to cackle loudly. 

“Oh, Baekhyun, is this Chanyeol? Man, he really does look like a puppy!” Th boy was taller than Baekhyun, but just an centimetre or two shorter than Chanyeol himself, who by now was a pile of flustered mush. The man was sharp, obviously not shy and had a ring of red around his neck. 

“Hey puppy, I’m a switch you know, leaning on dom, I just really like Baekhyun’s cock. If you need filling up just ask Baekkie here for my number, cutie.” Chanyeol wasn’t going to lie, the man was extremely attractive. Chanyeol already wanted to fall at his feet. Both men were gorgeous. He didn’t feel so big anymore. . . 

 

“Yah, Sehun. Stay here. Channie here said he was interested in my toys earlier, maybe now he’ll get to play along. Hmm, what do you say Channie? You wanna get punished for eavesdropping and not listening to your hyung?” Baekhyun’s voice sounds so intoxicatingly enticing. Chanyeol doesn’t like the sound of a punishment, but he’s never been so willing in his life. With Baekhyun and Sehun staring at him like that, how can he say no?

“O-okay!”Chanyeol regrets his tone of voice the minute it comes out. He sounds way too excited for his liking, but little does he know Baekhyun and Sehun die a little inside at the cuteness of his voice. He doesn’t seem to be thinking rationally whatsoever, the fact that he’s just aged to sleep with his roommate and a stranger is proof enough. 

“You will address me as sir, okay Channie?” Baekhyun doesn’t seem normal to Chanyeol. He’s in some kind of zone and he doesn’t want to come out. He’s not the playful, protective Baekhyun that Chanyeol usually greets in the morning. His silver hair seems colder, his eyes seem shinier and he’s more focused. 

Chanyeol is more than confused. Sehun, who’s cocky but mysterious self is stroking every inch of Chanyeol, whispers in his ear to call him ‘daddy’. He doesn’t understand, but agrees nonetheless. Things aren’t adding up for the puppy, who’s only source of excitement comes when Baekhyun opens his closet. 

“What do you think, Sehun? Black or pink for my baby boy?” Baekhyun holds up two leashes, and Chanyeol feels Sehun’s hand tense as the two of them look at the dangling items, each one scaring Chanyeol. He can’t help but wonder how they would feel around his neck. 

“What if we put on both, and each hold one end?” Sehun suggests, and Baekhyun takes no time as he hands him the black leash. Baekhyun looks more than ecstatic, his hair standing on edge as he clicks the soft leather around Chanyeol’s neck, a sweet sensation leaving his lips as he’s doing everything he’s wanted to do since he laid eyes on him. Chanyeol feels ultimately bare without his shirt on, revealing his stomach. He’s slender, in fact, sometimes even Baekhyun worries a little, but his stomach just has the cutest little roll at the very bottom, not in any way noticeable but all the more adorable. 

Chanyeol whines incoherently as both boys tug on the leashes around his neck. Baekhyun sets the chain down, and Chanyeol’s attention is all on the stranger behind him, coaxing him to lie down whilst kissing and stroking his bruise-covered neck. “Channie, I know we’ve just met, but I’m in a few of your classes. After this little playtime, we’ll get to know each other better. Okay?” 

“O-“ 

“No one said you could speak, baby.” Baekhyun says as his nose is in the closet, finding the perfect toys to completely destroy Chanyeol. He doesn’t want to use himself just yet, just to spoil Chanyeol’s fun. 

Chanyeol frowns, but Sehun makes him moan out slightly with more kisses to his now delicate neck. The skin is red and purple and all kinds of colours, a burst of lust. Long fingers are at his buds, the sensitive skin being pulled at and eventually bitten. He had never been touched this way before. Chanyeol was always curious, never shy to ask questions. Now it’s finally happening, and he doesn’t know wether to cry from happiness or moan until he’s a jelly mess. 

“Mkay, since you don’t seem to want to shut up—“ Baekhyun decides not to finish his sentence, instead holding up something that has Sehun wondering if they should use it this early on. It’s a gag, but instead of the regular balls, it’s a full dildo. Chanyeol’s eyes widen as he studies the rare object. He has never seen it before, but assumes it’s some kind of gag. 

Baekhyun tosses the object, and Sehun catches it perfectly. The silent man is no longer behind Chanyeol, but is straddling him instead, an apologetic look on his face as he slowly caresses Chanyeol’s chubby cheek. “I really do want to get to know you. Don’t be scared of this, okay? It’ll feel weird but it’s just used for training. You’ll be like our little puppy! We have to train you!” Sehun whispers quietly, making Chanyeol blush as hard as he ever has before.   
He feels the silicone object slide deeply into his mouth, hitting the back of his lower throat slowly and securely. He can’t swallow. He panics for a second, but still loves the thrill of his drool slipping down his chin and the feeling of constantly wanting to gag but not being able to. He’s loving this more than he should. 

“You’re so good, well done.” Sehun says, adjusting the straps which makes the gag go down just that little bit deeper into Chanyeol’s throat, making him spasm and drool at the same time. Nothing’s even happened yet and he wants to orgasm so badly. Baekhyun’s back is turned, fiddling through the things he wants to use on Chanyeol whilst Sehun is there cuddling and kissing the boy into infinity. 

Baekhyun finally turns around, an assortment of items in his hands. Chanyeol recognises the flogger, but doesn’t want to get up as the toy still presses harshly against the back of this throat. Sehun gets up off of the flustered boy, Baekhyun laying everything out meticulously, looking ominous as a glint of pure evil shines through his eyes. 

He loves being soft to Chanyeol. He wants to feed him, love him, give him everything he wants. He would gladly give Chanyeol the world. But he also has the urge to tie him down and make him wear humiliating outfits. Baekhyun takes off Chanyeol’s pyjama bottoms, the loose fabric easy to slip off. 

Chanyeol shivers at the cold touching his milky skin, jiggling about just slightly to get some heat into his system. He whines loudly to get attention but it results in a harsh tug on one of the leashes around his bruised neck. Baekhyun holds up what looks to be straps, ropes in his other hands. 

Two minutes or so later and Chanyeol is completely immobile. There’s leather around his torso, cuffing him to the bed by the wrists. Black rope is coiled in diamond shapes all over his chest down to his legs, tying both limbs together. He feels like he’s being mummified. Since when was Baekhyun hiding all of this crap in his room? 

“Okay baby, this’ll only hurt a little bit.” Baekhyun says softly, but it only lasts for a second when there’s a feeling of cold, loose metal in his ass-hole. Chanyeol starts to moan uncontrollably, small whines here and there, every single sound muffled by the gag at the back of his throat. He hears chains, and then he realises what’s inside him. . .

Whilst Baekhyun is too focused on Chanyeol’s ass to look up, Sehun traces lines on Chanyeol’s bound legs with his fingers, skin on skin. The boy has become so attached to Chanyeol in less than an hour. His big puppy eyes and elvish ears are all he needs to look at to smile. Although he’s lying on his stomach, Sehun can see Chanyeol’s tears clearly, whining and moaning muffled by the contraction stuck in his mouth. The drool has made the pillow drenched, but he doesn’t care. This precious rope-bunny is all Sehun ever wanted. 

Chanyeol’s first orgasm nearly knocks him unconscious, and in fact, he does start to feel his eyes closing. Baekhyun slaps his thigh, “don’t sleep now, baby boy, unless you want your face fucked.” Chanyeol doesn’t mind the sound of that and maintains eye contact with the shorter before deciding to close his eyes, being a tease—one of his favourite things. 

Baekhyun seems to like this. . . . . .

 

 

 

 

To be continued . . . .


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun wants nothing more than to be with Chanyeol, and he wants the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO it’s probably been literally over 7 months since I’ve updated this idk but I’m vry sorry because I know how annoying it can b but Im updating now yay! Also tempo happened and my entire brain exploded so let’s gooo

Chanyeol wakes up to terrible pain in his abdomen and his butt. He feels dry and sticky and generally awful. As he rubs his eyes, he recognises the white walls of Baekhyun’s bedroom immediately, everything from the previous night flashing back through his memory. 

When he doesn’t see Baekhyun or Sehun he is immediately sent into panic. Have they left him? Did they find him disgusting? Was he too annoying? 

A million thoughts race in his mind, unable to convince himself that they are probably just in another room. Besides, Baekhyun lives here. Where would he even go? 

Attempting to lift himself from the bed, Chanyeol is instead met with shooting pains all up his legs. He sees scratches and bruises which he assumes are hickies lining the skin of his thighs, eyeing them as if they were precious gems. 

He feels stupid, as he always does, but also special. He feels loved and for once in his life, Chanyeol feels wanted. However, his mind is conflicted. How is he going to face Baekhyun and Sehun ever again? He wasn’t thinking rationally last night about the second hand embarrassment he would end up facing. 

His hair has fallen from its comma position, looking scruffy and boyish but still the same as always. Chanyeol feels big with no clothes on. And he doesn’t like it. He likes to feel small and cosy. He doesn’t like his stupidly gangly arms, but the large surface area of his hoodies manage to cover that. Surely, the one he was wearing last night is in here somewhere? 

Rubbing his eyes, he grits his teeth as he gets up, legs stinging. His wrists are rubbed raw with tints of red and his lip has a tang of dried blood. Waddling cluelessly towards his hoodie which is sprawled messily on the floor, he clears his throat and clumsily makes his way to the door. 

Breathing heavily, he opens the door, not sure what to expect. Will Baekhyun be there? Sehun? He barely even knows Sehun and yet he screamed his name more than a few times. And they’re even in the same class. Chanyeol will have to face him tomorrow in History. Ugh. 

“Chanyeol, are you okay?” Sehun is the first thing he sees, a distraught expression gracing the boy’s face. He is engulfed into his arms immediately, a strangely familiar smell of coconut and warmth. Chanyeol welcomes it, focusing on not being awkward. 

The boy looks him up and down, examining every part of him. Chanyeol simply breathes heavily into the hug, enjoying he small moment. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he likes it. He’s always been a cuddler. 

“I’m fine.” He manages to whisper out, hearing the crack in his voice which makes him wince. He does remember screaming a little but not enough to lose his voice. Well, he hopes. . . 

“Chanyeol, come here.” The choice of Baekhyun’s words excite him and worry him. He hopes for a more subtle introduction to the day and no rejection, but he can never be too sure. What if Baekhyun asks him to forget the night they shared? What if he wants to forget the memory and move on? Although they’ve never been an item of sorts, he wants another night like that. In fact, he just wants to be in Baekhyun’s arms. 

Chanyeol stumbles over, his overly large frame plopping down onto his usual seat at the breakfast table. Sehun stays behind the kitchen island, the cold marble making him wince. 

“Did you enjoy last night?” Baekhyun’s voice is as it always is. Not too deep but not too high, a mixture of melodies producing one sound that Chanyeol is utterly addicted to. Baekhyun’s voice can be the loudest most annoying thing on the planet but still the most demanding. 

“Y-yeah I did.” The stuttering never suits Chanyeol, he decides. It doesn’t suit the low tones of his voice. At first glance he doesn’t seem like a shy person. In fact he looks intimidating if you catch him on a stressful day, but it’s his duality that makes Baekhyun so infatuated with the boy. 

Baekhyun craves to be Chanyeol’s lover, as psychotic as the sentence sounds he wants nothing more than to hold Chanyeol and love him until his dying breath. Living with the lanky mess and getting to know him has shown Baekhyun what he’s really like. Perhaps had he not had this opportunity to live with Chanyeol he would have viewed the boy differently; it’s the sheer passion that changes all that. 

“Do you want it to happen again? Do you want me to show you more?” Baekhyun’s words dominate the tension in the room, his overwhelming presence creating a buzz of unnatural excitement that riles both Chanyeol and Sehun up. 

Sehun feels as if he shouldn’t really be here. He doesn’t exactly have feelings for either of them, it’s not that kind of situation. However he would want to experience a night like that again; he wouldn’t hesitate if the opportunity arised. Slowly, he gathers his things and bods a small, mindless goodbye that almost goes unnoticed if not for the small nod of acknowledgement that Baekhyun gives. 

“N-no.” Chanyeol says once the door shuts softly. The air suddenly becomes too hot for Baekhyun, who didn’t really think he would be facing such rejection. He isn’t egotistical, but he seriously felt as if Chanyeol was his. Was he too rough? 

“Oh, okay.” Dejectedly, Baekhyun lowers his head as if raising the white flag and admitting defeat. However the waving hands that connect with his face in an instant tell him otherwise.

Chanyeol is doing the panic thing that Baekhyun notices is one of his habits. His hands wave frantically in the air and his face mixes into an expression of physical pain and pity. Immediately, his loud protests fill the silence and the sudden void between them. 

“What I mean is, I don’t want just that. I-I really like you Baekhyun and I want all that too, but I also want to be your boyfriend and cuddle and. . . Stuff.” 

Baekhyun feels an immediate surge of joy, his mood suddenly changing. He doesn’t think it’s ever happened that fast to him before, but welcomes it and Chanyeol with open arms, the boy racing at the chance for a cuddle. 

His hoodie smells of the woods, but also of cake. It’s a combination that always lingers around Chanyeol, Baekhyun can never get enough. And now his pearly teeth are showing as he smiles, his head in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck whilst his hands run along the expanse of his boyfriend’s back, rubbing soothing and reassuring circles into warm skin. 

“I love you so much, Chanyeol. You big baby.”


End file.
